(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to pharmaceutical technologies and specifically to production of solid dosage formulations of [2-(2-methylimidazole-1-yl)methyl]pyridine fumarate that exhibit satisfactory stability at ambient room temperature.
(2) Description of Related Art
[2-(2-methylimidazole-1-yl)methyl]pyridine is known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,856,343 and 5,635,521, which are incorporated herein by reference.